New magic, New Friends
by Akeifa89
Summary: Voldemort finds a special magic unlike he's ever seen before. And Dumbledoor knows what he wants. Can he pretect a magic that even he can't compreheand?
1. Cousins

Hey, Author's Note. Um, I'd really like some more reviews. This is my first fanfic  
  
so I'd like to know what you think. If you have any ideas or suggestions, send  
  
them to me by reviewing. Will read ALL reviews. Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, no matter how much I'd like  
  
too.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A Long Lost Cousin  
  
A large black car drove on a long, clear road. A boy sat in the back. His name was  
  
Ryou Bakura. His sweet face peered out through his window. He remembered how  
  
he had came to be where he was at that moment.  
  
--------Flash Back--------  
  
A week ago Ryou visited his house in Domino, Japan. He had been an orphan  
  
for a year now. His father died a year ago from a tragic plane crash while coming  
  
home from Egypt where he was studying Ancient Egypt. He was an Ecologist.  
  
After he died, Ryou started hanging out with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. But  
  
Ryou went back to his old house; it had been empty and deserted for a year. He  
  
opened the door. All of his father's old stuff was lying around. He walked into his  
  
father's computer room.  
  
Ryou turned an old computer on and to his surprise it started up. Something  
  
caught his eye, it was a document titled, "Bakura family tree". Ryou opened it. He  
  
wasn't surprised that most of the people on his family tree were subtitled, "Dead".  
  
But as he looked at the tree, three people were alive.  
  
All from his mother's side of the tree. She had two sisters. One was dead. Petunia  
  
Dursley was alive, and so was her son Dudley. His mom's other sister, Lily Potter,  
  
was dead. But her son, Harry Potter was alive.  
  
Suddenly a light had shown in Ryou's face. He heard a voice call out to him. "You  
  
are trespassing on private property. You're coming with us." Ryou looked at three  
  
men who were obviously police. "I'm Ryou Bakura and I'm not trespassing. This  
  
is my home." He told the police. They looked at each other; "You'd better come  
  
with us." Answered the police. Ryou nodded, if he refused he was sure to get into  
  
more trouble. So he just followed.  
  
-------Number 4, Private Drive-------  
  
Harry Potter woke up. He walked towards the front door to retrieve the mail,  
  
like he always did every morning at the Dursleys. Three letters laid on the floor he  
  
picked them up. One was from Aunt Marge, one was from some Credit Card  
  
company, and the last was a letter that was sent all the way from Japan.  
  
He handed the letters to his Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon flipped through two  
  
letters until he came to the letter from Japan. He closed his eyes like he was  
  
relieving a bad memory. Than he opened the letter. He read the letter than looked  
  
at Harry and Dudley who was pigging down cereal. Then at Aunt Petunia who was  
  
fixing Uncle Vernon eggs and bacon. "Dudly, Harry, out!" Uncle Vernon shouted.  
  
Harry stepped out obediently. Once the door shut Harry and Dudly shoved each  
  
other trying to listen. But Vernon and Petunia were practically whispering to each  
  
other so it was useless.  
  
He walked into his room. A gray owl pecked on Harry's window. Harry let the  
  
owl in and untied the letter. It was Harry's school list. He opened it. Inside carried  
  
an extra letter from Professor Albus Dumbledoor. Harry read it first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I would like to inform you that you have a cousin who shall be going to  
  
Hogwarts this year. The Dursleys should be receiving a letter asking about your  
  
cousin and where he should stay. Your cousin MUST be looked after carefully. I  
  
have a feeling that your cousin may be in great danger because of certain powers  
  
he might hold.  
  
Professor Dumbledoor 


	2. Car Talk

Author's Note: Hi! Just so you know, I'll be updating the next few chappies  
real  
  
soon, all I need to do is type them up and yeah. Please, please, PLEASE  
review.  
  
But if it's something bad then you better keep it to yourself. Sorry about  
the VERY short chappie. I'm typing the next chappie as we speak! Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR HARRY POTTER!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Car Talk  
  
-----The Car----  
  
//So, where exactly are we going again?// mentally asked Bakura, Ryou's yami.  
  
Bakura was a slightly crazed ancient Egyptian tomb robber who was well known  
  
for also being a soul thief. Bakura used to try and steal all the millennium items to  
  
try and rule the world. And he still does, but he isn't as abusive to his hakari, Ryou  
  
than he had been before Ryou almost died in the Battle City Semi-Finals while  
  
dueling Yami Yugi. Bakura was forced to regain controll of Ryou and he lost. He  
  
finally came to terms with Ryou. Ryou Bakura had become sorta friends, even  
  
though Bakura teased him whenever possible. //To my Aunt and Uncle's Place.  
  
This guy who's driving the car said that he worked with my Uncle and he's ganna  
  
drop us off.// Ryou signed. Bakura was getting very impatient. He hasn't been able  
  
to do anything all day. Anyone would be impatient. Even he was starting to get  
  
impatient. //Yami, please don't do anything to my new family. Who knows how  
  
long we'll be here. Do you think that this is temporary?// Ryou asked. //Of course  
  
Hikari. We will probably be here only for a few months.// Bakura commented.  
  
//What about Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea', Serenity, Kiaba, Mokuba, and Duke?  
  
When I woke up in the hospital, they told me that they're trapped by some nerd.  
  
Do you think that they're okay?// asked Ryou. Bakura rolled his eyes. //Trust me,  
  
they will be okay.// Bakura sleepily answered. // I know, but I don't know if  
  
they're in terrible danger or not.// Ryou admitted. //Listen Nitwit, that was a month  
  
ago...// Bakura started //Exactly, they've been gone for too long...// //Hey!  
  
Peabrain! We're here!// yelled Bakura. Ryou came back to reality. Ryou stepped out of the car. 


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Introductions  
  
Hey Shortie, we're here!// Exclaimed Bakura. Ryou came back to reality.  
  
Ryou stepped out of the car. He looked up and down of the street called Private  
  
Drive. He was surprise to see that every house was almost perfectly the same.  
  
Every window, wall etc.  
  
And we have to live here?! Exactly how are we going to  
  
even remember which is the house we live in? And why can't some have and  
  
change here? I mean, practically the whole neighborhood looked the same. //  
  
Commented Bakura. Ryou had to agree.  
  
The man who had picked up Ryou grabbed Ryou's luggage and knocked on 4  
  
Private Drive. A tall, skinny woman greeted Ryou at the door. "And you must be  
  
Ryou Bakura." She said smiling. Ryou headed inside. The house was spotless. The  
  
woman wore a long, formal dress. "I'm your Aunt Petunia." Said the lady. Ryou  
  
nodded. A big, wide man entered the room, followed by a boy who was much like  
  
his father, big and wide. Both of them wore tuxedoes.  
  
Ryou felt awkward at this place. The man hesitated when he saw Ryou's hair.  
  
The boy looked in shock. "Um, He-Hello. I'm Ryou Bakura." Muttered Ryou  
  
trying to break the silence. "And I am your Uncle Vernon, and this is your cousin,  
  
Dudley." Said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I thought I had two cousins." Ryou asked Uncle Vernon.  
  
"He's up in his room." Uncle Vernon answered. "I'd be careful if I were you,  
  
Harry is crazy, we had to send to St. Charles School for Criminal Boys." (I forgot  
  
were they said Harry went to so I hope this is right! ) //Hmmm, maybe we  
  
should get to know this Harry.// commented a now grinning Bakura.  
  
A boy with jet-black hair, emerald green eyes, and a scar on his forehead  
  
entered the room. Bakura smiled in his soul room. "Hello, I'm Harry, Harry  
  
Potter." Said the boy. "And I'm Ryou Bakura." Answered Ryou.  
  
-------Harry's Point of View-------  
  
Harry heard his Aunt and Uncle greet his new cousin. They had already said  
  
that Harry went to some stupid school for criminal boys.  
  
He wasn't too worried. He had just received a note saying that Ryou was a  
  
wizard. He would have get to know Ryou sooner. He thought after he and Ryou  
  
exchanged introductions.  
  
But what surprised him was that Ryou didn't even star at  
  
his scar. It was weird, every witch and wizard knew his name, Harry Potter, The  
  
Boy Who Lived.  
  
"Dudley, dear, could you show Ryou here his new room?" Aunt Petunia asked  
  
Dudley. "Um, can't. I gatta go have tea with my friend." Lied Dudley. Harry knew  
  
that Dudley just wanted to get out of the house to bully people around. "I will."  
  
Harry spoke up. This was his perfect chance to talk to Ryou about the Wizarding  
  
World.  
  
Uncle Vernon eyed Harry, silently warning him not to tell Ryou anything about  
  
him being a wizard. Harry grabbed Ryou's stuff. "Right this way Ryou." Lead  
  
Harry.  
  
------Ryou's Point of View-------  
  
Ryou followed Harry into a good-sized bed room. "This was supposed to be the  
  
guest bed room, but now it's yours." Harry said as he layed Ryou's stuff onto the  
  
bed.  
  
"Thanks." Replied Ryou. "I'll take you to Diagon Ally to get your stuff for the  
  
school." Said Harry. // What school exactly? You didn't tell me we had to go to  
  
some school!// Agrued Bakura in his soul room. // I'm not sure what he's talking  
  
about myself.// Ryou told Bakura.  
  
"Sorry, but what school exactly. I wasn't told I had to go to any kind of school."  
  
Replied Ryou. Harry shut up immiadiatly. "Ohh, VERY smart Harry! But, if he  
  
doesn't know about Hogwarts and your supposed to bring him there," Harry  
  
thought to himself, now he was very confused. "Nevermind." Harry quickly  
  
replyed.v  
  
"Boys! It's time for Dinner!" Rang Aunt Petunia's voice. Harry went  
  
immiadiatly to dinner, glad to get away from the awkward conversation.  
  
------- Ryou's POV-------  
  
Harry had seemed relieved to get away from the conversation. //WHAT  
  
SCHOOL HIKARI!!!// yelled Bakura. Bakura had been alarmed when Harry had  
  
mentioned School. //I have no idea what he was talking about.// admitted Ryou.  
  
Ryou started heading down towards dinner, with Bakura mumbling in his soul  
  
room.  
  
Angel: Hi!   
  
Yami Bakura: Why are we here?  
  
Angel: Don't pay attension to him. I will now have those muses peoples in my author's notes. Angel is me, the author.  
  
Yami Bakura: Mumbles to self She's more like a demon!  
  
Angel: Glares at Yami Bakura You do know that I at least controll you don't you?  
  
Yami Bakura: -- Why don't you pick on Kiaba, the Pharoh, or Joey?  
  
Angel: Maybe later. Well, hope you like this chappie! Plz plz plz review! Ohh, and don't worry, we won't interupt the story, I'll just write it and pick on Yami Bakura in my author's notes. Bye! 


	4. Bakura Takes Controll

Angel: Hi! ^_^  
  
Yami Bakura: So, are you going to do the disclaimer again or what?  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Yami Bakura: Because I said so. Now answer me!  
  
Angel Make Me! ^_^  
  
Yami Bakura: * Grabs Millenium Ring *  
  
Angel: * winks at Yami Bakura, Millenium Ring dissapears in a puff of smoke*  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey! * COUGH COUGH GRUMBLE GRUMBLE COUGH *  
  
Angel: Well, now that's settled, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, neither do I look like the real owners of Yu-Gi-Oh and/or Harry Potter. Besides, if I was, I'd be filthy rich! But I'm not. T_T Oh well, I just wish I owned them. ^_^  
  
Yami Bakura: Can I say it next chapter?  
  
Angel: Um... But I wanna!  
  
Yami Bakura:* Glares at Angel *  
  
Angel: * Rolls Eyes * We'll see. Well, anyways, please enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Yami Bakura Takes Controll...  
  
"Boys! Time for Dinner!" Rang Aunt Petunia's voice. //Bakura, do you want to  
  
stay here while I eat dinner?// asked Ryou once Harry had left. //No, I'm not going  
  
to let you have all the fun.// Bakura smirked. Ryou rolled his eyes and headed  
  
towards the dinning room.  
  
When he got there, everyone else was sitting at the table ready to eat. Ryou sat  
  
down. "Is that hair natural?!" asked his cousin, Dudly. He smiled when Uncle  
  
Vernon gave Dudly a "You-shouldn't-be-so-nosy look." Bakura grumbled in his  
  
soul room. "I get that a lot. But yes, it is." Ryou answered Dudly's question.  
  
"So, I heard you played some sort of card game." Aunt Petunia stated, trying to  
  
make conversation. Ryou nodded. "It's very popular in Japan, its called Duel  
  
Monsters." Ryou answered. "I heard you made it to some Tournament." Uncle  
  
Vernon stated looking at Ryou. "Yes, the Battle City Tournament. I made it to the  
  
Semi-Finals. Answered Ryou. //Don't you mean I made it to the Semi- Finals?!//  
  
asked Bakura.  
  
Ryou ignored his yami's comment. "Sounds like a violent game."  
  
Said Aunt Petunia. "It is, experienced Duelists have Duel Disks, which  
  
makes each monster you have become holographic. More realistic." Ryou  
  
explained. "I'm surprised the game never was really introduced to Europe."  
  
"By the way, how long am I staying here anyway?" Ryou wanted to change the  
  
subject because he didn't want to have to explain about his Millenium Ring at the  
  
moment.  
  
"Well, your living here now boy, weather you like it or not." Answered Uncle  
  
Vernon watching Ryou closely. "Sorry, but I do have to get back to Japan. I really  
  
don't belong here..." started Ryou. "No one else will take you in boy." Vernon  
  
argued. //Stop calling us BOY!!!// yelled a now irritated Bakura from his soul  
  
room.  
  
"I have already set up a school for you to attend here Ryou. Besides, education  
  
will help you loads more than any silly, idiotic little card game of yours." Answered Vernon.  
  
//THAT'S IT, NO ONE INSULTS THE SHADOW GAMES AND GETS  
  
AWAY WITH IT!!!// Bakura ragged in his soul room.  
  
Harry watched as Ryou's hair suddenly stood up more than it did, his eyes  
  
became cold along with a change in eye color. And Ryou seemed to grow a few  
  
inches as well.  
  
Bakura had had enough of Ryou's uncle. He had controll of Ryou's body now.  
  
Bakura smiled as he stood up. Vernon stood up also. Bakura started to laugh. "And  
  
what's so funny?" asked Vernon. "You, old man. For thinking you could keep me  
  
here and not be harmed." Answered the Tomb Robber. Everyone but Uncle  
  
Vernon watched, amazed at what the once innocent Ryou had just said.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" asked a now furious Vernon. "I meerly  
  
said that you are an old man and you look like a pig." Answered Bakura grinning.  
  
"Just to warn you, I have the ability of a force which you can't and will never  
  
understand, foolish mortal." Replied Bakura. "YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME  
  
LIKE THAT!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
//NO! STOP BAKURA!// yelled Ryou from Bakura's soul room. Ryou had  
  
suddenly become normal. He had a terrified look on his face. "I'm.. S-so S- s-orry  
  
Mr. Dursley, if I may be excused from dinner." Replied Ryou, now back in  
  
controll. He rushed out of the room before anyone could say a word.  
  
------- Back in Ryou's Room -------  
  
//Hikari, you should have let me finish!// argued an angry Bakura from his soul  
  
room. //If I did, they would all be in the shadow realm by now!// exclaimed Ryou.  
  
//And your point is?// answered Bakura.  
  
//Yami, what are we going to do now? I mean, we can't go back to Domino  
  
now, can we?// Ryou asked, worried. He wanted to go back to his home in Japan  
  
and find all his friends there, but he didn't even know that they were alive. For all  
  
he knew, they were dead. He wondered where they were.  
  
//You know, can we at least go for a small walk or something?// Asked Bakura.  
  
Ryou nodded. He couldn't wait to at least step out of the house. In a little bit, he  
  
said right before he cut his link with Bakura.  
  
Ryou stood up and walked over to one of his suitcases, he opened it and saw  
  
his Duel Deck and his Duel Disk. He took out his Duel Monsters Deck. He flipped  
  
through his deck. He stopped at his favorite card, Change of Heart. It was amazing  
  
how alike he was to that card. Half of him was evil, the other half, innocent and  
  
good.  
  
He placed the deck in his pocket and looked out through the window. It was  
  
already getting dark and he wasn't even close to being tired.// I could be wrong but I thought we were going out for a short walk, hakari.// complained Bakura. Ryou nodded. He took a little piece of paper and wrote:  
  
Dear Dursleys,  
  
I'll be back in about an hour. Just going for a walk. I'm truly sorry for  
what happened at dinner today, I haven't really been myself lately.  
  
Ryou Bakura  
  
Angel: Yeah! I'm finally done with this chapter!  
  
Yami Bakura: It took you long enough. And to think, this short of a chapter has been her longest. * rolls eyes *  
  
Yami Marik: What's going on here?  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, look who's here.  
  
Yami Marik: Well, answer my question.  
  
Angel: I'm writing a story!  
  
Yami Marik: * Quickly reads story * Hmm, I'm not in here! You can't have a story without me! T_T  
  
Angel: Ughh, Yamis. * Rolls Eyes * I can't say weather ur in the story or not. Shhesh!  
  
Yami Marik: Ohh, so you're the authoress.  
  
Angel: * Suddenly Smiles Evilly * Hello Marik...  
  
Yami Marik: 0_0 Uh, why does she have an evil look in her eye?!  
  
Yami Bakura: Umm, I have no clue.  
  
Angel: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Yami Marik & Yami Bakura: Gulp. * Runs off hiding *  
  
Angel: Well, that was too easy, I'll find them sooner or later. Bye! And plz review review review. I really mean it to, I love reviews! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5 I've Found Something!

Angel: Welcome back to another chapter of New Magic, New Friends, and I...  
  
Yami Angel: hopefully will shut up!  
  
Angel: -_- Everyone is my *CoughAnnoying* Yami, Yami Angel.  
  
YA: ^_^ Hey, wait... annoying?!?  
  
A: Uh, well anyways... We still need to find Yami Bakura & Yami Marik.  
  
YA: Can I? Please?!? *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
A: fine...  
  
YA: Yay! *Picks up Faithful Hammer version 8.0*  
  
*Rustling In Bushes*  
  
YA: Found them!  
  
Yami Bakura & Yami Marik: Run!  
  
YA: Nope! *Grabs Yami Bakura & Yami Marik*  
  
YB: Let me go!  
  
YM: Put me down you fool!  
  
A: Who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
YB, YM, & YA: Me!  
  
A: -_- I promised Yami Bakura that I'd let him do it so...  
  
YB: YAY! Angel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, yada yada yada. But she does own Yami Angel so Ha! *laughs at Yami Angel*  
  
YA: What?! T_T  
  
A: ^_^  
  
Ryou: Huh?  
  
YM: Well, look who finally joined us...  
  
A: Hi!  
  
R: Of course I'd be here, the story is about me of course! ^_^  
  
YM: *fingers his Millenium Item*  
  
A: Uhh, well, better start the story before Marik does something terrible...  
  
I thought we were going out for a short walk, hakari.// complained Bakura. Ryou  
  
nodded. He took a little piece of paper and wrote:  
  
Dear Dursleys,  
  
I'll be back in about an hour. Just going for a walk. I'm truly sorry  
  
for what happened at dinner today, I haven't really been myself  
  
lately.  
  
Ryou Bakura  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere Else ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lord!" cried a short balding man who was looking through  
  
an ancient book that looked about 5,000 years old. "I think I found  
  
something, yes... some sort of ancient magic unlike ours..."  
  
explained the man"  
  
A tall man looked down at the other, his eyes were cold as ice,  
  
he had no hair, and his face looked like it resembled a snake's.  
  
"Tell me more Wormtail." Commanded the second man.  
  
The one called Wormtail beemed with pride at having done  
  
something useful for once. "Yes my Lord. Well, it says here that  
  
5,000 years ago, Egytian Kings played a game of great and  
  
terrible power, but these so-called Shadow games earupted into a  
  
war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and  
  
powerful pharoh locked the magic away. Imprisoning it within the  
  
magical Millenium Items. It also says that there are 7 of these  
  
items. Each holds a special power." He read.  
  
"Hmm, it also says that 3 of the items holds a spirit each. One  
  
holds the Pharoh, one holds a Tomb Robber, and the other holds  
  
a spirit created from the holder's anger... How interesting. If one  
  
person holds all 7 items, they are granted unspeakable power."  
  
Finished Wormtail.  
  
"Good job, now tell me, where are these Millenium Items?"  
  
asked the man. Wormtail murmured something and pointed his  
  
wand into the darkness. A light shot out and showed a white  
  
haired boy walking down a street, he had a golden object around  
  
his neck. He also seemed to be lost in thought. "I found one, he  
  
seems to be in the same town as Harry Potter." Answered  
  
Wormtail.  
  
"Really? How interesting. No matter..." stated the man. "Show  
  
me your arm Wormtail." He commanded. Wormtail did as he was  
  
Told. The man touched Wormtail's arm. Suddenly there was  
  
popping noises that surrounded them. Cloaked figures appeared.  
  
And watched the tall man. "Welcome fellow Death Eaters."  
  
Answered the one called Lord Voldemort. He smiled evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Private Drive ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou walked down Private drive. This place was very  
  
peaceful. Especially compared to Battle City. //Stupid mortals  
  
think they can control what I do.// mumbled Bakura. //Listen, they  
  
are my only family. And they don't know what we've been  
  
through. You shouldn't judge them like that.// replied Ryou.  
  
//As far as I'm concerned, they belong in the shadow realm.//  
  
stated Bakura. Ryou signed. There was obviously no point in  
  
arguing any further.  
  
Something caught Ryou's eye. A pair of big eyes watched him  
  
from the bushes. Ryou stepped forward and saw a big, black,  
  
shaggy dog. The dog ran up to Ryou and rolled on his back. Ryou  
  
smiled.  
  
"Hi fella..." Ryou started. His eyes went blank. The dog ran  
  
back into the bushes and watched in horror as a cloaked figure  
  
stepped closer to Ryou.  
  
"Now, listen to me. Hand over your Millenium Item." The dog  
  
watched as the usual transformation from Ryou to Bakura took  
  
place.  
  
Bakura had sented a change in Ryou. His mind had seemed blank. Bakura  
  
turned towards the cloaked man. "And if I don't?" The man held his stick towards  
  
Bakura. The black shaggy dog fled towards #4 Private drive...  
  
A: Mwahahahahahahahaha! Cliffe!  
  
YB: *shakes head to self*  
  
YA: ^_^  
  
YM: *Eyes Yami Angel's hammer*  
  
R: Hi! ^_^ Well, that's that of another chappie!  
  
A: Yep! Well, here's some reply's for our special reviewers:  
  
Sam: Yep! Of course it's a promising story! It's made by me! And I will keep going.  
  
Peter kim: Yes, well, sorry the Dursleys weren't sent to the shadow realm.  
  
Freai: Yes, hmm... well, you'll find out what Harry's thinking next chappie! YB: Is that it?  
  
A: Well, no one really asked any questions. So, yeah I guess.  
  
YM: Don't you also have an annoncement to make?  
  
A: Yep, me & my friend Amanda are going to post another fanfic pretty soon. Yu-Gi-Oh Surivior!  
  
YA: Yep! Well, gatta go bye! 


	6. He Strikes 00

YA: Welcome back!  
  
YB: *rolls eyes*  
  
R: Where's Angel?  
  
YA, YB, & YM: o.0 uh...  
  
YB: I actually didn't notice she was gone...  
  
A: *quietly creeps up and knocks Yami Bakura out w/ hammer* That's for not noticing me!  
  
YB: @_@  
  
Everyone else: *steps away from Angel*  
  
A: *starts dancing*  
  
YA: Uh, has she had sugar?!  
  
YB: @_@  
  
YM: Probably... *wispers to Yami Angel* steal the hammer and use it on her  
  
YA: *does as told* Ha!  
  
A: ^_^  
  
YM: 0.o  
  
A: I'm hyper!  
  
YA: I can tell...  
  
R: Angel doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter! But, as I'm proud to say, she doesn't own me but she does own Yami Angel! Hehehe...  
  
A: *Rolls on Floor Laughing*  
  
YB: *Justs wakes up* What's with her?  
  
YM: 0.o  
  
A: You wouldn't believe how hard it is just to make plans w/ your friends...  
  
YA: Well, time for some Review Responses!  
  
Ruth 4 Kai: Yes, death eaters, or should I say Death Eater. Hmm... But yep, Sirius is on da seen! ^_^ Thanx for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
Freai: Hehe. I really enjoyed your review. ^_^ I'm glad you liked my chapter!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Well, Bakura has magic of his own! Mwahahahaha! Shadow magic! I can't say much, so just read this chappie! Hmmm, I'll give you a hint though, it has to something to do w/ Bakura's Millenium Ring.  
  
YB: can we just strart the story now?!?  
  
A: -_- Fine...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6: He Strikes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura had sented a change in Ryou. His mind had seemed blank. Bakura  
  
turned towards the cloaked man. "And if I don't?" The man held his stick towards  
  
Bakura. The black shaggy dog fled towards #4 Private drive...  
  
"Give me your item and I'll go easy on you." Answered the man. "Ooohhh, I'm  
  
shaking." Answered Bakura. "You'll regret that. Crucio!" cried the man. A light  
  
hit Bakura.  
  
He suddenly felt pain, severe pain. The Death eater watch, amazed at the white-  
  
haired boy. He seemed to be enjoying the pain. "You foolish mortal, I am not  
  
human. I am a spirit so your silly little magic tricks can't effect me! But for even  
  
trying, you shall be sent to the Shadow Realm!" laughed Bakura.  
  
"Avada Kedrav..." the man couldn't finish his spell because Bakura had called  
  
upon the powers of his Millenium Ring. The man instantly fell towards the ground.  
  
His body limp and souless. Laying next to him was a Duel Monsters card. It was a  
  
monster card called, "Gravekeeper's Curse". Bakura picked up the card and  
  
smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Dursley's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right outside the Dursley's household layed Harry Potter. He was reading the  
  
mail he received earlier that day. He was reading the Daily Prophet, looking for  
  
any sign of Voldemort. He had also received a letter from Hermione & Ron. He  
  
laid the Daily Prophet down once he realized there was nothing at all.  
  
Then he picked up Ron's letter. He opened it and started to read.  
  
Hi Harry! How's the Dursleys treating you? So, you have a new cousin? I  
know  
  
we're gonna pick him up when we pick you up. Is he anything like Dudley?  
Hope  
  
not. I can't wait to see you both! We're going to pick you up on Wednesday.  
I'm  
  
glad we're finally at my house this summer! Bye!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled. He rarely smiled at the Dursley's but he loved notes from his  
  
friends. He picked up Hermione's as well and opened it. He had to admit, she had  
  
loads better handwriting then Rons.  
  
Hello Harry. Hows everything? I'm at Ron's. I can't wait to  
  
see you or your cousin. Mr. Weasley hasn't said very much  
  
about him though. We all are dying to meet him. And of  
  
course you too Harry. Well, as Ron said we're at his house  
  
again. Hope to see you tomarrow!  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled. He was definatly glad to go to Ron's house again. He laid the  
  
letters aside and looked down the street.  
  
His mind raced. He could tell there was something weird about his cousin.  
  
When he watched his cousin at dinner, he seemed to change somehow. It reminded  
  
him of Transfiguration Class. He knew that was impossible though. How could  
  
someone change when they didn't even know about the Wizarding world. And  
  
how did his cousin change? Harry was dumbfounded. He knew his cousin  
  
changed, but was he just seeing things? Or was there possibly more to his cousin  
  
then met the eye? "No." he thought to himself. His cousin couldn't be like that.  
  
"But then, what did happen to him that year he ran away?" his minded raced.  
  
Harry didn't even realize the black, shaggy dog running up to him till he was a  
  
few feet away. Harry turned to the dog. The dog barked then started running back  
  
the way it came. Harry grabbed a hold of his wand and followed the dog Harry  
  
knew as his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry was very surprised to see Sirius, but he  
  
knew something was wrong.  
  
The dog suddenly stopped. Harry looked up. Shocked at the sight he was  
  
seeing. His cousin Ryou was looking at a fallen Death Eater. His eyes were wide  
  
and shocked, he seemed surprised to see the Death Eater there. Ryou bent down  
  
and picked up what seemed to be a card.  
  
Sirius immediately turned into his regular form and pointed his wand at Ryou.  
  
Harry did the same. "Harry? What's going on?" Ryou asked, shocked to see Harry  
  
and the stranger right beside him. Sirius looked at Ryou threateningly, then he  
  
turned to Harry. "Is this your cousin, Harry?" Sirius asked. "Yes, his name's Ryou  
  
Bakura." Sirius turned his attention towards Ryou. "What did you do to him! I saw  
  
you. You threatened him then did something to him!" Sirius replied. He then  
  
turned his attention back to Harry. "We should continue this back at the  
  
Dursley's." he said. Harry nodded. "Come on Ryou. I think we have a few  
  
questions for you." Harry answered.  
  
************************ Normal Point of View ***********************  
  
Ryou gulped. Bakura had been unusually quiet all of the sudden. \\ Bakura,  
  
what have you done now!// Ryou mentally asked his yami. \\ That man laying on  
  
the ground did something to you. You were as dumb as a post!// laughed Bakura. \\  
  
Yami, there's nothing to laugh about, now they're going to find out our secret...//  
  
Ryou trailed off. He came back to reality and reluctantly followed Harry and the  
  
man back to the Dursleys.  
  
Ryou didn't say a word. Neither did he dare to. The man had picked up the  
  
cloaked man that was still unconcious. When they reached the Dursley's house,  
  
everyone stepped inside.  
  
Ryou saw that Uncle Vernon was about to yell at Ryou for leaving until he saw  
  
the man Harry had come with. All three of the Dursley's face went white. "What...  
  
are YOU doing in my house!" studdered Vernon. He pointed towards the man w/  
  
Harry.  
  
"You obviously know who I am, I'm more concerned about what your nephew  
  
did to this man." He said sharply, laying the cloaked man on the floor. "He's a  
  
Death Eater, he's working for Voldemort. But we found Ryou by him." Answered  
  
Harry.  
  
//See?!? Now were in big trouble Yami!// Ryou mentally yelled at Bakura.  
  
//Well, its not my fault you became mindless, wait a minute... you were already  
  
mindless from the beginning!// laughed Bakura. "Yami!" yelled Ryou, forgetting  
  
to say it mentally.  
  
Everyone jumped when Ryou yelled. Ryou blushed slightly. Ryou heard his  
  
yami laughing hystericly in his soul room. "What the heck is a yami?" asked Uncle  
  
Vernon, he looked like he was gonna strangle Ryou at any moment. "Uhhh..."  
  
answered Ryou. He was definatly in a jam now.  
  
When all of the sudden, Bakura splited w/ Ryou. Ryou looked beside him to see  
  
Bakura. "Yami?! What are you doing?!?" asked Ryou. Bakura smiled. Harry stared  
  
at Bakura and had his mouth opened.  
  
A light blinded the room, once it died out, Ryou saw everyone else laying on  
  
the floor. He gasped...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chappie 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YA: what?! And I thought I was the evil one!  
  
A: Mwahahahaha! Now they have to stay tooned for the next chapter! Mwahahaha!  
  
YM & YB: 0_0;;;  
  
YA: Yea..... Uh...... I think she lost it!  
  
A: ^_^  
  
YB: Whatever...  
  
YM: Bye You Fools!  
  
A: *smackes YM on the head for calling readers fools* Bye!  
  
YM: @_@ 


	7. Prof Dumbledore

Angel: Hello Everyone!   
  
YA: Welcome back.  
  
YB: Angel, don't you have something to say?  
  
A: noddes yeah, sorry everyone for taking so long on this chapter. Writer's block...  
  
YA: Yep, okay, why am I not hyper right now?!? I just had kettle corn!  
  
A: o.0 uh...  
  
YA: I can't believe you have writer's block on this part of the story! mumbles stupid hikari...  
  
A: Yeah, well, I'm not the one who tried to burn YB YM to ashes... wispers to readers her hammer was recently destroid, and now she just found a new friend, the flame thrower... Luckily I hid all flammable objects in a very safe place so she can't find them...   
  
YA: shouts at Angel Hey I found these containers that say, "Gasoline, Highly Flammable" under your bed... smirks evilly  
  
A: o.0 YAMI BAKURA! YAMI MARIK! GRAB HER AND TAKE AWAY THAT STUFF FROM HER!  
  
YB: Highly flammable?   
  
YM: Hey! YA! Let me see some of that stuff!!  
  
A: -- evil ppl...gets idea runs and grabs anti-Yami bag and drops contents all over the Yamis  
  
All Yamis: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Every Yami for themselves!!! runs away  
  
A: Nothing better gets rid of your yami or yamis then some pink fluffy stuffed animals that say, "I love you!" Well, on w/ the story!  
  
PS: Angel DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR HARRY POTTER! GOT IT? GET IT? GOOD!  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Hello!  
  
A light blinded the room, once it died out, Ryou saw everyone else lying on  
  
the floor. He gasped...  
  
Bakura?Ryou mentally asked in a state of shock. WHAT?!?Bakura  
  
complained. um...Ryou started. Stupid hikari, get outside before they wake  
  
up! Pretend this never happened! Bakura commanded. Ryou nodded and quickly  
  
walked outside.  
  
Ryou walked towards the nearest window and peeked inside.  
  
Everyone else was waking up. Not sure of what had happened. Baku, did u clear  
  
their minds of what just had happened? Duh! Of course I did. okay then  
  
Ryou watched as everyone tried to figure out what had just happened. The old man  
  
had spotted the cloaked figure laying near the corner of the room. Mr. Dursley was  
  
pale white when he saw who all was in the house.  
  
30 minutes later   
  
Ryou looked into the window once more; he didn't want to go inside while they  
  
were trying to sort everything out. With the cloaked man, who seemed to be a  
  
Criminal of some sort, had disappeared into the fireplace. But now, everything  
  
seemed normal, they were obviously waiting for him. So, he opened the door and  
  
stepped inside.  
  
The door opened, everyone turned his or her attention to the white- haired boy.  
  
"Awe, Mr. Bakura I presume?" asked the old man. Ryou nodded in response. "Yes  
  
sir, may I ask who you are?" Ryou asked, ignoring his yami's comments from  
  
inside the soul room. "Of course, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He smiled.  
  
"What in the world do you think you are doing?!?" raged Vernon. Ryou looked  
  
over at Harry who smiled. "Well, I'm a wizard and I'll be going to Hogwarts this  
  
year." Ryou answered, soft and quietly. "WHAT?!?" shouted all three Dursleys.  
  
"The Weasleys will pick them up in the morning. "But, Ryou... How is Ryou a  
  
wizard? His mother wasn't a witch!" yelled Petunia. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Rosemary was ½ witch, even though she didn't have enough magic to go to a  
  
school such as Hogwarts, she still had some magical ability. But, if I'm not  
  
mistaken, Ryou now has that magical ability in his blood and will need magical  
  
education to help control that power. Uneducated wizards tend to be sort of a pain  
  
to deal with." Explained Dumbledore.  
  
"You knew my mother?" asked Ryou, stunned to hear his mother's name come  
  
from some stranger, even though he was going to be Ryou's new Headmaster. "Of  
  
course, I knew her very well. Your father also. You see, your parents both were in  
  
a special, secret organization that tried to defeat the Dark Lord. But, once your  
  
mother died, your father wanted to protect you from the Dark Lord named  
  
Voldemort." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"And, who's Voldemort?" asked Ryou, wanting to know more of his parents.  
  
The Dark Lord, eh? I bet he's not as bad as I amBakura laughed. Can you  
  
please be quite for now? Please yami? begged Ryou. Fine. Dumbledore  
  
hesitated, then continued. "16 years ago, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were  
  
everywhere. They seeked to kill those who were born from non-magical families.  
  
Well, Voldemort heard of a prophecy that foretold him fighting for his life, he tried  
  
to stop it by killing the one who was supposed to fight him."  
  
Ryou looked at Professor Dumbledore, listening attentively while trying to  
  
ignore Bakura's comments. This Voldemort guy sounds like a wuss! I mean, he  
  
sounded scared that he would have to battle for his life! That's a daily routine for  
  
me! Complained Bakura. "And, who was that person?" Ryou asked. Startled by  
  
the answer he received.  
  
"The one Voldemort was after is none other then your cousin, Harry here.  
  
Voldemort killed his parents, but his mother gave her life for him, which reflected  
  
Voldemort's spell to Voldemort himself. So, Voldemort was gone for 14 years, no  
  
one knew where he was or if he was even still alive till 2 years ago."  
  
Ryou looked at Harry; the answer he received at startled him, and even made  
  
Bakura shut up. "Harry defeated that Voldemort guy?" Ryou asked. "Yes, but 2  
  
years ago, Voldemort found a way to come back."  
  
"So, Voldemort's back I take it?" Dumbledore nodded. "I think you've had  
  
given him enough information for now, leave this house at once!" Yelled Uncle  
  
Vernon. Ryou had forgotten the Dursleys were even there.  
  
"I'll leave, but I would also like to talk to Mr. Bakura alone for a moment."  
  
Dumbledore responded taking Ryou's hand and led him to his room. No one  
  
followed, or said a word. Ryou guessed that Harry didn't want to break  
  
Dumbledore's orders.  
  
Dumbledore and Ryou sat down on Ryou's bed. Dumbledore took out his wand  
  
and said a few things that made the door close and something else that Ryou  
  
guessed was a spell that made it so no one could hear them.  
  
"I'm guessing you wanted to know why I wanted to talk to you in private, don't  
  
you?" Dumbledore asked. Ryou nodded. "I know that you probably didn't want the  
  
Dursleys or Harry to know about your millennium ring." He started. Ryou looked  
  
at him in surprise, not sure how he knew about his Millennium Item.  
  
"The reason I wanted you to come to Hogwarts this year isn't just because of  
  
your magical abilities, but also to protect you. Voldemort has found out about the  
  
Millennium Items and their powers and so, I'm trying to protect all of the  
  
Millennium Item holders in Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.  
  
So, all the Millennium Items in one place? This is going to be a fun year!   
  
Smiled Bakura.  
  
"So, all the Millennium Item holders will be at Hogwarts this year?" Ryou asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Ryou, I know your Ring has some special abilities,  
  
including the Spirit of Your Millennium Ring." Ryou looked at him, shocked.  
  
"How do you know about Baku?" He asked. "I have my ways. Although most  
  
people do not know about him, I do. May I ask to talk to him also?" Dumbledore  
  
asked.  
  
I don't want to talk to him! Cried Bakura. Why not? Ryou asked.  
  
Because... Oh fine! Complained Bakura, while appearing next to Ryou. "So,  
  
you are the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, eh?" Asked Dumbledore. "What does it  
  
look like to you old man?" said Bakura. Dumbledore chuckled. Obviously in a  
  
better mood then the Spirit.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Bakura. "Well, I would like to speak to both of  
  
you. Voldemort probably doesn't know about the Millennium Spirits as of yet, but  
  
in time, he'll learn of your existence and will use you to his advantage. Well, that  
  
should be all for tonight. You both have had a long day. Good night." Dumbledore  
  
said, getting up and leaving Ryou and Bakura there. "Yeah, that's a good idea."  
  
Ryou said, getting into bed. Bakura disappeared, returning into his soul room.  
  
Good night yami. Ryou said, drifting to sleep. Whatever, night hikari. Said  
  
Bakura.  
  
The Next Day   
  
"Ryou, sorry to wake you, but Ron's going to be here any moment." Harry said,  
  
waking Ryou up. "W What?" Ryou asked, still tired. "Better get ready. I'll be in  
  
the living room." Said Harry. "Okay." Ryou said, watching Harry leave. Ryou  
  
looked around, his stuff was still packed up, having not given the chance to  
  
unpack. Bakura, r u awake? Ryou asked, but only hearing a light snore in the  
  
Yami's soul room as a response.  
  
Ryou got up and walked over to his suit case, and took out his Kiaba Corp. Duel  
  
Disk. Remembering Battle City, Ryou put it on, in case he needed it. Of course I  
  
probably won't need it, Europe hasn't even been introduced to Duel Monsters yet!  
  
Ryou thought to himself, as he decided to keep the thing on. He then grabbed his  
  
deck and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Ryou, are you ready?" came Harry's voice. Ryou turned and opened the door,  
  
seeing Harry and two other people. One with flaming red hair, the other with bushy  
  
brown hair.  
  
A: I'm finally done!!!! I'm SO sorry I took that long.  
  
YA: Not only has she had writers block, her teachers have decided to give her loads of homework!  
  
A: I thought I got rid of you!  
  
YA: Nope, you can't get rid of me!  
  
A: Darn... Anyway, I've finished pretty much all of my homework, I should be posting more now.  
  
YB: Whatever, besides, Angel, you were wrong about the flame thrower, Yami Angel now has the Yokoshima Tsurugi of Kasai!  
  
A: o.0 What?  
  
YA: That's japanese for the evil Sword of Fire!   
  
A: . Gosh, my yami goes through weapons like they grow on trees.  
  
YA: They do?  
  
A: falls anime style   
  
YA: I like my new weapon though, its both a sharp, pointy object and fire! What more could a yami want?  
  
A: Whatever, to readers hope you enjoyed the chappie!   
  
YA:   
  
YM:   
  
R:   
  
YA: 


End file.
